The present invention relates to a multi-aperture imaging device comprising a one-line array of adjacently arranged optical channels.
Multi-aperture imaging devices having a linear channel arrangement are used mostly when as small an installation height as possible is important. The minimally achievable installation height of a multi-aperture imaging device having a linear channel arrangement is mostly predefined by the lens diameters. The installation height is not to exceed the lens diameter if possible. However, if individual lenses connected in series are used for the optic of each channel, which lenses may be produced, for example, by polymer injection molding and/or glass embossing, housing structures will be used in order to fix the lenses of the optics in place. Such housing structures will then also be located above and below the lenses, whereby the above mentioned installation height is increased.